Decorative films and coatings are used for a variety of purposes such as to provide a desired aesthetic appearance, to attract a consumer's attention, or to create a particular visual effect such as a rainbow of colors. A variety of such decorative films are reflective. Examples of such decorative films include diffraction gratings on children's athletic shoes and hair accessories as well as on packages of toothpaste and cereal to name a few. Another common example includes holograms placed on credit cards for security purposes. More generally, such optical films and coatings may be used on decorative signs, packaging, consumer goods, and for other applications as well. Manufacturing processes for incorporating such simple optical elements into films are well-established, economical, and straightforward. Accordingly, striking decorative optical effects that can be practically implemented are thus both useful and desirable.